


Doppleganger

by Slender



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slender/pseuds/Slender
Summary: If Earth 2 Killer Frost didn't get rekt by zoom, instead survived (somehow(I'll probably explain(maybe(notsure*gulp*))) and helped Team Flash defeat zoom. And started working with them, she getting used to being a hero but caitlin's NOT happy. NOT.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkenedHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/gifts).



What if, Killer Frost didn't die, in episode 2x19 but helped team flash beat zoom. Well, this came out.

"Caitlin!"

6:30AM.

"What?"

It's early.

"Get up."

Well, for Caitlin.

"It's 6:30."

"So?"

"Ughh.." She opens her eyes to find someone smiling at her. And unfortunately,

It's herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. This a short (ok this was really short) preview to what I'll write. This is short because 1)I dont know how to write these stuff. 2)I am in a rush right now. I'll update soon.


End file.
